endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dizakhan Haydes
Dizakhan R'Das Haydes is the 6,778th ruler of Underworld, and said to be the most powerful Haydes since the original Ozin; R'Das Haydes himself. He is a man of boundless ambition; having united his realm in a time of deep strife and taking the throne from his father before he even hit twenty. He is considered a Hero among the people of Underworld, and a Tyrant among the rest of the realms. He is a unique; being the son of a Haydes and an Azin; and thus being the first Zzin to ever have a Te'Lux; in the form of the mutant Rothgar. History Childhood Dizakhan R'Das Haydes was born the son of Gelzeroth Haydes in 4337 GZ (the 4,437th year of his father's rule), under a set of unique circumstances. Gelzeroth's wife, Tinalen Haydes; was infertile, and thus could not bear her own child. In an agreement with the Azin Crimzinia Star-Sabre, she would be allowed to be reincarnated as a Zzin and live in Underworld to be with her lover; under the conditions that she served under the Haydes Family and Bore the child of Gelzeroth, as a Haydes with Azin-abilities interested him. Dizakhan was born and raised with this knowledge, and had very little interest in his Step-Mother. Growing in a divided Underworld, he had little to explore outside the citadel and surrounding land, as Underworld's society had been split into multiple kingdoms for centuries; and the most powerful ruling faction was not his own family, but the Succubus Queen known as Shira Valencia, who's clan hunted Zzin relentlessly with the assistance of Darkness and Fire Realm's rulers, Gravemark Hussk and Azazel Nainthel. At an early age, it was too dangerous for Dizakhan to ever leave the Citadel, so he would bury himself within the libraries of the mighty tower and research the lore and history of his people. He took a deep interest in the early days of Underworld, specifically his first ancestor; the Ozin of Power - R'Das Haydes. A man who took a vow of silence, never speaking a word in his life; preparing to allow his actions to speak for him in order to prove his absolute power. Dizakhan was inspired by this, as well as many ancient legends of the realm, before coming across recent Mortal writings, where Underworld was portrayed as a land of the dead which could easily be overrun by even the lowest of Angels, and was seen as under the heel of Gods. Enraged by the fact that his father had allowed Underworld to be at the boot of the higher Gods and become broken in the proccess, Dizakhan grew cold to his family. He had little respect for his father, no interest in his Step-Mother, and only ever confided in Crimzinia; who worked in the Citadel. He quickly became imbued with a deep ambition to tear through the notion that Underworld was weak, and realign his people. Teenage Years Dizakhan's teenage years would be his self-sought after destiny of uniting Underworld and disregarding the "rule" of the Gods. He believed that his Ambition would be the fuel to victory, and those with the strongest Will and the most Ambition would succeed. Reflecting that of R'Das Haydes, he tended to be more quiet, only speaking when he felt necessary. This great boost of his Spirit would cause the emergence of his own Te'Lux; Rothgar - the first of its kind, a Demonic Te'Lux comprised of Darkness and Spirit Energy. Rothgar was a quiet and powerful Te'Lux similar to Dizakhan which rarely spoke, and had the ability to alter the density of any non-sentient entity it touched. He would spend five years in the most intense training he could put himself through, even going so far as to have his own Te'Lux beat him as far as he could handle at times, and training with the best guards the Citadel had to offer - though most of them had become Mediocre due to Gelzeroth's passive nature. Dizakhan was a fast learner and seen as a prodigy in combat; his mother believed the reason being due to having the blood of two Ozin in his viens - R'Das Haydes; Ozin of Power, from Gelzeroth, as well as Vitali Heronus; Ozin of Courage, from Crimzinia; who is commonly seen as the greatest Warrior of Ether. After much training and planning, Dizakhan had devised his plan to conquer Underworld. Though he had no competent soldiers to his name, no one courageous enough to follow his goals, and lacked the support of his father; he began his quest by leaving the Citadel and leaving for Reydulair; the Great City of Ice Realm. Conquest Dizakhan began his journey by making his way to Reydulair; to gain the favor and support of the honorable Hyperfrost Family; who's realm held Vampires and Ice Elementals he deemed necessary to begin his conquest. Plotting to use the disease immunity of Ice Realm's vampires in order to conquer Nature Realm, he reached the front gates and challenged Typhus Hyperfrost, the current ruler of the Realm, in one-on-one combat to gain their support. Though Typhus was amused and mildly impressed by this, he instead sent his son Berzion to test Dizakhan's capabilities. The fight ended shockingly quick, as Berzion underestimated the young Haydes; and was downed in one blow from a powerful punch by Rothgar. Unknowing to Berzion, Rothgar had made the point of contact on Berzion's armor so lacking in density that it broke like paper. Having not realized that Rothgar held this ability, Berzion was stunned, and simply assumed Dizakhan to be ungodly powerful. Typhus became intrigued by Dizakhan, and rose to accept his challenge, bearing a blade of Underworld Crystal and his family's shield; Cryozin. Though Dizakhan initially intended to use Rothgar to shatter Cryozin in an instant, he found that the Legendary Shield was completely immune to the effects of his Te'Lux, having been imbued with the blood of Lin-Tiireth when it was first forged. Undismayed by this, he proceeded to shatter Typhus' blade instead; which tipped off the Ice Emperor that it was Rothgar's ability, not mere strength, that had managed to break the item. The fight lasted nearly half an hour before coming to an end with Typhus surrender; both combatants too tired to continue, but Dizakhan refusing to back down. Though Typhus believed he may have been able to beat Dizakhan with a bit more time, he was impressed by the young Haydes, and interested to see how far he would go if he was given the resources needed to achieve his potential. Thus, Typhus agreed to Dizakhan's alliance, and would go on to become his closest friend and ally for years to come; as well as his head Military General. Dizakhan's newly found army proceeded to invade Nature Realm, as Diza could not himself enter the realm due to its intense toxicity and disease; the Vampires of Ice Realm were able to do so; as well as Typhus himself, who led the charge on the unprepared Realm. Nature Realm was quickly overthrown in mere days, as the initial attack from Ice Realm crippled their outer defenses and froze over many of the resources Nature Realm needed to keep its armies supplied. Typhus would proceed to face off against and defeat Nature Realm's ruler; Venufairin Venushir, who would then bend knee to Dizakhan after a single failed attempt to assassinate him; which led to her being defeated exceptionally easily by Dizakhan's Te'Lux in combination with his Pyrokinesis. After a few days of rest and recovery for his soldiers, Dizakhan took the time to meet with his two new generals and plot over his plans to conquer Underworld. WIPCategory:Haydes Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Te'Lux Category:Zzin Category:Izin Category:Ozin Category:Haydes Family Category:Star-Sabre Family Category:Fire elementals Category:Royalty Category:Protagonists Category:God of Power Category:Azin